


Master, Kneeling

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff and Smut, Lucio Needs Some Too Guys, Other, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a stressful week.  Hana had been injured on a mission, Lucio had to juggle taking care of everyone's sexual needs on his own, he hadn't met his self imposed deadline for the new album, and he had done three missions of his own.</p><p>It was no wonder when he found himself knocking on Zenyatta's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master, Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberratting](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cyberratting).



> This is gonna be fluffy as hell because reasons.
> 
> Due to some minor headcanons, Lucio and Hana have teamed up to take care of the other Overwatch members in bed [mostly]. Lucio is the carrot- the soft dom who praises you and milks you. Hana is the stick- the donna who calls you names and leaves you begging for more.
> 
> Even masters need to heel sometimes too.

It had been a stressful week. Hana had been injured on a mission. She was put on strict bed rest by Angela. No one was going to contradict the good doctor, no matter how much they needed something from their Mistress. Lucio had to juggle taking care of everyone's sexual needs on his own- no mean feat considering he was having to gentle seven rather aggressive people into doing his bidding. He hadn't met his self imposed deadline for the new album. No matter how much his manager said that it was okay, he knew he had failed on some level. He had promised, and he had let everyone down because of it. He had done three missions of his own, each brutal and grueling in their own right.

It was no wonder when he found himself knocking on Zenyatta's door at three in the morning. Fortunately for him, the omnic was up even at this time at night. When he could go to no one else, he knew that he could go to Zenyatta. The monk would understand. He always understood why people would come to him when they could go to no one else- for comfort, for healing, for sex. Lucio had once asked if he minded. All he got was a rather roundabout way of saying 'I don't mind at all.'

"Lucio." The mechanical voice drew the Brazilian out of his head. He shook himself as he heard Zenyatta continue. "Do you need to speak to me?"

"Uhhh... yeah, actually. I was wanting to know if we could... cuddle, you know?" Lucio held his breath. He had never been turned down before, but maybe this was the time where he would be. Zenyatta would turn him away, leaving him to seek comfort from another source and already Lucio was thinking about others who could help him blow off some steam. Jamie, maybe? He'd understand why Jamie would say no- they were friends and friends didn't dick friends. Zarya might. He didn't want to go to Pharah and Mercy would but he only wanted to use her as a super last resort-

"Certainly. Please, come in." Lucio was always taken aback by Zenyatta accepted it. He should be used to it by now. He walked in to the room and listened to the door close with a soft 'click' behind him.

The space was sparse. Omnics didn't need much, apparently. Omnic monks needed even less. A small area which was wood lead out to a space that was all... what was the word he was looking for? Tatami, maybe. Genji had told him once, and he couldn't remember exactly what he had said. There were a few scrolls that Lucio couldn't make heads or tails of dotted here and there. A bed, neatly made was tucked into a corner. A low table surrounded by cushions dominated the room, and just under a window was a small altar. The smell of sandalwood dominated the space but that was alright. It was quite pleasant, all things considered.

In deference to Zenyatta's preference, Lucio toed off his shoes- lime green, a gift from a fan from Denmark- and turned around. Zenyatta was already floating silently to the bed and Lucio followed. The human waited until he was settled before slotting himself against that metallic frame. It was cool to the touch, but that didn't matter much. It was still nice to lay his ear against the chest plates, hear the hum of the core and listen to the soft 'shhing' of various coolants and oils move within the omnic. 

Zenyatta understood. He ran the cool fingers down Lucio's back, allowing the other to listen to his 'heart beat' and relax. One hand moved to undo the clip that held the dreadlocks in a neat pony tail. Lucio sighed as the tension eased in his head. The shudder started from that point and rapidly moved down his spine to stop at his hips.

"Thanks man," Lucio mumbled, eyes half open. He barely heard the response as every tension seemed to melt away. Sure fingers massaged his sore muscles. The hum of Zenyatta's life nearly lulled him to sleep. He heard Zenyatta say something and he had to pull away.

"Could you repeat that?"

Zenyatta patiently did just that. "Do you want to kneel for me, Lucio?"

A heat pooled in Lucio's stomach at that thought. It was rare for Zenyatta to offer since Lucio never asked. "Please-" he hated how needy he sounded, even to his own ears, how he seemed to choke on that simple word.

"Then pretty pet, would you please get yourself a cushion from the table? Choose any one you wish."

That simple request couldn't have been worded better if Lucio had written it out himself. "Yes, Master."

\- - - - -

In the end, Lucio had chosen a blue pillow, fat and new. Zenyatta was running his fingers through Lucio's dreads. Lucio's head was against his Master's knee, eyes half opened and glazed looking. Vaguely, he wondered if this was how Gabriel felt when he was kneeling before Lucio- pliant and willing to do anything to make the pleasure continue. That brought his gaze up to the faceplate of the omnic he was kneeling for. Zenyatta was staring down at him and though the metal could not move, he thought he sensed... a great amount of caring from his master.

"Would you like a kiss, dearest pet?" Zenyatta asked. 

Lucio sat up, ramrod straight and hungry to feel that faceplace against his lips. A whimper escaped his lips, shamelessly needy. "Master- _please-_ " The pet surged forward and up, long body trying to reach that impossible goal without getting off spot he had been generously gifted. Fortunately, Zenyatta was very understanding of his pet's current predicament. The plates around his abdomen flexed with ease, allowing his body to dip down to meet Lucio half way. And though the omnic had no lips to kiss, no way to open his mouth to allow a tongue to slip in, he did have other ways to make his kisses known.

Lucio groaned as the small electrical current ran through his lips, making his teeth hurt in a really nice way. His tongue burned sensually and he was greedy for more kisses if they felt like the one that he was given. Honestly- it was too bad that the golden jaw didn't hide a tongue underneath. How nice would it be for that tongue to shock him-

The pet howled in pleasure as more shocks stung through his clothing- this time on his sides and chest. Those fingers felt so nice, especially when they ghosted over his nipples. Lucio's fingers scrabbled and found purchase against some of Master's backplates, right where the 'wings' of the shoulders would be on a human. His dick was tenting within his pants and his whimpering was desperate.

"Master- Master-" Over and over again he whimpered. Like a mantra of need.

"Tell me what you need pet," Zenyatta urged gently. "I know my clever, pretty boy can come up with the words he so desperately needs."

"I need- I want-" The words were coming out in a rush, threatening to gag him in a way he couldn't control. His master waited patiently, dragging fingers through his hair once more.

"I need you cock, Master."

"Then you shall have it."

\- - - - -

They had stopped long enough to take off clothing. Lucio had teased a bit with his stripping, taking off his shirt, his bulging pants and underwear with a slowness that let Zenyatta huffing in impatience. Zenyatta had to undo the knots holding his pants up, but it was worth it. The omnic had chuckled when Lucio looked at his crotch and saw nothing but smooth plates.

"Dear Pet, I do have a few secrets," was all he said before motioning Lucio to kneel once more. Surely, the pet would like to see how modesty paneling worked up close, yes? The plates moved away slowly to reveal Zenyatta's most intimate of spaces. The slender silver cock was illuminated by teal nodes. All Lucio could see was the gold underside since it was curling towards his abdominal plating in a most fetching matter. Underneath, there was a second place that Lucio had no name for. All he knew was that he wanted to explore the place that too was silver and gold and gleamed so pretty in the light. The teal lights ringed it. Other bits and bobs dipped down inside of it. What was it? Lucio wanted to know. Lucio wanted to explore.

Above him, Zenyatta chuckled- not unkindly. It was full of warmth as a matter of fact. As if he had known this would happen. "Would you care to find out what an intake valve is for, dear one? I give you permission to learn with your tongue and your fingers. Nothing more."

A whine nearly tore at Lucio's throat, but he didn't allow it to come out. Instead he leaned forward, taking a deep breath of the smell that surely should permeate this space. It smelled faintly of oil and lubricant. Pleasant. Better than sweat and musk, in his opinion. Lucio poked his tongue inside the cleft and listened to his master above him huff in pleasure. The rubbery texture felt good- but weird- against the muscle. A few experimental licks allows him to hear a new hum above him. It seems Master was getting excited from this, given that those were his cooling fans kicking on.

Lucio explored the space between Master's legs with a curious tongue and even more curious fingers. The metal of his cock was delicious in his mouth. The rubber of his- vagina, for lack of a better word besides 'intake valve'- was warm and oh so pleasant. The pet noticed the huffing breaths, the whispered praises, the cooling fans kicking up higher and higher as he explored.

"Enough. Lucio, stand for me, please." Ever eager- and quite aware that his own erection needed some care as well- Lucio pulled out his fingers, kissed the underside of that metallic dick and stood. He knew what was coming next. He clambered into Zenyatta's lap, hoping against hope that his Master didn't take him here and now. Despite what most popular porn would have people believe, assholes actually weren't all that lubricated. 

Luckily Zenyatta did know. He reached behind Lucio and moaned as he pressed fingers into himself. Lucio for his part whimpered and panted like a dog in heat. It didn't take for slick, metallic fingers found their way past Lucio's ass cheeks and into his rectum. The pet sighed and bucked himself as much as he could into that intrusion. The omnic chuckled. "So impatient..." Lucio whimpered when the fingers were pulled out, only to return with more lube. The fingers came and went in a maddening pattern but Lucio couldn't help but love it. He felt himself stretch so pleasantly but it wasn't enough. The pet- the Brazilian- Lucio wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Finally- finally, the fingers removed themselves and Zenyatta pressed another electric kiss against against the line of Lucio's neck. "Ready, Pet?"

Lucio couldn't say anything. All he could do was throw his arms against the thick cables that held up his Master's neck and nod against the blissfully hot metal.

The gasp that the pet gave when he was finally speared was almost enough to make Zenyatta come then and there. They have to sit still for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of one another. Then one of them begins to move- it didn't matter who. The thrusts were uneven but enthusiastic. Moans came from the pair of them. A mantra was started by Lucio- "Master- Master- Master-" It sounded so sweet to Zenyatta's audials that he couldn't help but be a bit wicked. One hand moved to Lucio's hips while the other meandered in between their stomachs.

Lucio's back arched and he howled as his dick was gripped. It was enough to snap his hips down and buck into the hand as the force of his ejaculation rushed though him. He looked... disappointed in himself though. As if this was a terrible thing.

"Master- I-"

"Shhh... the night is still young. I don't blame you." The shocks returned against Lucio's skin, making him whimper in delight. "And if we have to, we can just skip all of tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I never joke when it comes to the well being of my friends. Everyone will understand. You have been working so hard my dear, sweet pet. Allow me to take care of you for a while."

"...." Silence pervaded the room for a few minutes before Lucio sighed. "Thank you, Zenyatta."

"You're quite welcome, Lucio."


End file.
